


Dawn of a New Year

by AlexRT



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Candy, Dinner, Drawing, Drinking, Family Reunions, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, M/M, Mountains, New Year's Eve, New Years, Nudity, Pirates, Prayer, Quiet Sex, Secrets, Snow, Sunrises, Temple, Wish Fulfillment, osechi, oshogatsu, shrine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRT/pseuds/AlexRT
Summary: It’s almost New Year’s and Aki and Asami are looking forward to spending the holiday together, until Aki is called away to his family’s gathering in the mountains. He reluctantly agrees to attend, parting ways with Asami, but Asami insures that everyone is able to have a Happy New Year.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi & Takaba Akihito, Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 53
Kudos: 280





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki’s parents want him to come to his extended family’s New Year’s gathering, at a ryokan in the mountains. Aki is reluctant to spend the holiday without Asami, but doesn’t want to introduce him to his family yet.

*Zzzzzz……zzzzzzz……..zzzzzzzz*

Asami heard Aki’s phone vibrate against the kitchen counter. Aki seemed as if he would ignore it yet again, continuing to wash the dishes, but he then turned off the water and quickly dried his hands and picked it up before it went to voice mail.

“Good Morning” Aki spoke, briefly glancing at Asami before turning back to attending to the dishes while talking on the phone.

“No, I haven’t been ignoring you” Aki retorted back to the person on the other end of the line. “Things have just been busy with work and all and I didn’t want to bother you at weird times”.

“No, I’m not in a street gang again” Aki replied indignantly. “Investigative journalism and photography just doesn’t have standard hours” he continued.

“I know”

“What do you want me to call and say “hey I’m still alive” or “I had a really good dinner the other day”? I don’t call, because I don’t have anything to say.”

“Yes, I know that family is important…”

“Well money was tight after high school, so I couldn’t exactly travel and the last few years I’ve just been busy, as my work doesn’t exactly take holidays…”

Asami looked up from his paper and watched as Aki continued to pace about the kitchen, straightening things up and being generally fidgety. By now he surmised that it must be Aki’s mother on the other end of the line.

“No…I don’t have plans for New Years, but I never know when something might pop-up…” Aki’s voice trailed off, clearly trying to leave himself an out.

“No, you don’t have to do that, I can afford a train ticket.”

“Yes, I remember how to get there, we’ve been using the same place for almost two decades now.”

“I really need to go now Ma.”

“Yes, I love you too.” Aki hung up the phone and shoved it into his bag. 

Aki looked over at Asami, who seemed engrossed in his paper again, but Aki knew he was waiting for an explanation as to the conversation that had just transpired. 

“My mother wants me to spend New Year’s with my family this year.” Aki spoke, his face hinting at annoyance from the prospect. He then made his way to the entryway and put on his coat and shoes, not wanting to say anything more at that moment and genuinely running late at this point.

Asami sat a moment longer and then folded up the paper and finished his coffee. He placed the cup in the sink and put on his suit jacket and coat, smirking at a memory of their Christmas exploits from a few days before, and wondering if the ignored phone call then had been Aki’s mother as well.

Asami returned home later that evening to Aki stretched out on the couch, hair damp from a shower and in a loose t-shirt and shorts, some game show playing on TV.

“Welcome back” Aki spoke and lifted his head to look at him. “Dinner’s in the fridge if you’re hungry” he continued. 

Asami noticed that he was sucking on yet another peppermint candy, what remained of the red and white striped disk carefully balancing in the cradle of his tongue as he spoke. Aki certainly did have an undeniable sweet tooth, especially for those little festive foreign peppermint candies he had come across. The sharpness of the mint did help to cut the overwhelming sweetness that normally accompanied the taste of Aki’s lips.

“Do I have something on my face?” Aki spoke, having noticed that Asami was staring at him intently but with amusement. Aki sat up more and brought the towel up from his shoulders and ran it over his face.

Asami took the opportunity to lean over the couch back, bringing their faces close together and seizing on the opening, once Aki moved the towel away, to run his tongue over Aki’s lips before embracing him in a kiss.

Startled, Aki flipped the candy under his tongue so as not to choke on it as Asami’s tongue parted his lips and the hand not bracing him on the couch back, moved to cup the side of his face.

The bitter, sweet, and sharp flavors and scents mixed and mingled together. Asami continued to tease his mouth with his tongue, his hand firmly but gently holding him in place, his fingers stroking along the back of his jaw line. 

He coaxed and then pried Aki’s tongue up, stealing what remained of the candy from him and pulling it back into his own mouth. He lifted his lips away from Aki’s and then slowly released his face from his grip. Asami grinned triumphantly over him as Aki opened his eyes that he hadn’t realized he’d closed.

The momentary intoxication subsided “Hey!, there’s more in the kitchen you know. You didn’t have to steal mine” Aki feigned a pout.

Asami bit down on and crunched up what remained of the candy and swallowed it. “You’re the one that was teasing” Asami replied, straightening himself so that he was standing upright again.

Aki turned so that he was kneeling, his arms folded across his chest and resting on the couch back, to be able to face Asami directly. “And how was I “teasing” you?” he couldn’t hide the smile that was rapidly replacing his pout.

Asami raised his eyebrow “You’re terrible at lying”.

“And you’re a perverted old man” Aki didn’t even try to hide his mischievous grin or deny the accusation. He knew at this point that almost everything he did could be considered “teasing” in Asami’s eyes but it was also true that sometimes he did knowingly contribute to enticing and exciting him. 

*Zzzzzz……zzzzzzz……..zzzzzzzz*

Aki turned his attention to his phone vibrating with an incoming call on the coffee table.

“Don’t ignore your mother” Asami spoke and turned to walk into the kitchen to see what Aki had made for dinner.

“Not every phone call is my mother” Aki replied, reaching over to pick up the phone. He recognized the number listed as being his mother’s though. For safety, he never listed his parents as “mom” and “dad” or even their names in his phone, least they get pulled into something he was involved in. Instead, he’d just memorized their numbers to be able to recognize them when they came up.

“Hi, Ma” Aki answered the phone, wondering what more she had to say.

“Uh, it’s not like that…” Aki’s voice trailed off

“mhm…uhuh”

“Yeah, well you can tell her that’s not the case.”

“Okay, well I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Yes, see you then.”

“Love you, goodnight.”

Aki hung up the phone and sat it back on the coffee table. Flopping his back against the couch back and laying his arms across his face. Asami sat down in the chair adjacent to the couch, a plate assembled with Aki’s cooking in hand. He ate in silence, waiting for Aki to say what was bothering him.

Aki remained silent, stubborn as ever. Asami finished the food and still the silence remained unbroken, except for whatever continued to play on the TV. He sat the plate on the table and turned to Aki.

“What did your mother say?” Asami spoke, feeling that Aki’s sulking had gone on long enough.

“…nothing” Aki replied unmoving but then continued speaking “Just my mother and grandmother speculating on my prior absences from family gatherings.”

Aki finally offered up a hint as to what was going on, the words beginning to flow more freely.

“My mother wanted to let me know that my grandmother had said that if the reason I hadn’t been coming was because I had a girlfriend, then that she was more than welcome to attend as well.” Aki paused for a moment. 

“So my mother then wanted to know if that was the case, since my grandmother is kind of known for having a “sixth sense” when it comes to relationship things.”

“Oh?” Asami asked intrigued.

“I just think she’s really perceptive, or at least no one can seem to hide their true feelings from her. She’s “foretold” a lot of marriages and divorces at this point, so most of my cousins now look for her “blessing” on their relationship choices.”

Aki groaned slightly then spoke again. “So if she thinks I have a girlfriend, then everyone will say I have a girlfriend, and that’s all I’ll be asked about, and lectured on, and be given unsolicited “advice” about while I’m around everyone.” 

“It’s bad enough that the last gathering I went to was all about how much of a trouble maker I was and how I should stop disappointing my parents and straighten up already and choose a respectable career path” Aki’s words came faster and faster.

“Honestly, it’s two plus days of being around people who barely know you but that because you share a common ancestor with them think that they can say anything and have some clout over your life choices.”

“It was fine when I was a kid and all we did was run around, play games, get money from everyone, and eat food but I’m “too old” for that now so it’s just a big gossip session and everyone’s chance to show off.”

“…but you wouldn’t understand. You’re probably the shining child and grandchild and nephew and cousin to your relatives” Aki paused for a moment, wondering what an Asami family gathering must be like, probably super posh at a fancy hotel or grand estate somewhere with private rooms and formal dinners and events.

Asami replied “Because of “reasons”, of which I’m sure you can guess at, my extended family never has formal gatherings all together.” “We visit each other as the need arises but otherwise respects are just paid through cards and gifts in the mail.” “Also, I’m sure your parents want to see and show you off.” Asami’s serious expression gave way to a hint of a grin.

Aki had since uncovered his face and turned to look at him. “I don’t think my family looks at me in anywhere near the same way you do.” Aki replied, a smile forming on his face as well. 

“I do probably owe my parents a visit and can always just drink until I don’t care about what the rest of them have to say anyways.”

“I would advise against that, given your prior New Year’s drinking shenanigans” Asami chided but smiled at the memory of Aki’s “prank calls” and whisking him away from his friends when their partying came to an end. The black leather really did contrast so nicely against Aki’s pale skin while also complimenting the red-pink flushing of his face.

“Yeah, yeah, I won’t keep you up all night this year. Plus some of my younger cousins are little shits so I won’t go so hard as to pass out around them.” Aki replied.

“Well, I have to catch a train tomorrow to get there, so I’m going to go to bed now.” Aki spoke, resisting the urge to suddenly embrace Asami (since he wouldn’t be able to see him for a while) as he knew what would inevitably follow. 

“Good night” Asami said in response, watching Aki as he stood up and walked to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I was actually able to get this one out before the Holiday came and went!  
> If all goes according to plan than I should have all 4 chapters up before we hit 2020 (I’m still working on some refinement/editing though).
> 
> I couldn’t find much info on Aki or Asami’s families, so I’m basically going off of head cannon for a lot of this but I hope it’s believable.
> 
> I don't call my parents as often as they would like but I've often wondered if Aki's family thought anything was up during the time he was kidnapped in Hong Kong, or hidden at the temple in the mountains, since they wouldn't have been able to reach him during those times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki makes his way to the ryokan and has dinner and a bath with his family, catching up with some of his cousins. He plays with the children and visits a shrine where he gets a surprise that he wasn’t expecting.

Always one to travel light, Aki threw some clothes and his camera into his backpack and then made his way to the station. The house was empty when he got up that morning, Asami having left before him or sometime in the night.

The stations he passed through were all a bustle with activity; everyone on the move to get home for the holidays, or get to work for those who still had it. The train was packed, and so he stood for the first hour or so of his journey; watching the cityscape slowly give way to smaller apartments and then finally farm fields and mountains.

Luckily his family gathering was only one prefecture over in Kanagawa. When he was really small it had still been held at his grandparents’ place but he didn’t have much memory of that. As they had gotten older and no one seemed poised to take it over, they had made the decision to sell and move into a small home in a more populated town. Since that point, the family gathering had moved to a ryokan in the mountains that overlooked where the farm used to be. 

They effectively rented the entire building, though there were normally a few vacant rooms here and there or the random traveler that happened to be passing through. The rooms were all traditional tatami spaces that come nighttime were filled with futons spread out upon them. The really old couples normally stayed together but otherwise everyone else divided themselves amongst the rooms by gender and age. Their family would have full reign of the dining space and rec rooms during their stay, which would always be loaded with food, snacks, and booze. There was also an attached onsen, the men’s and women’s portions being on either end of the building and overlooking the valley below. It was a nice place, “the epitome of fancy” he had thought as a child, but realized now was nothing compared to some of the places he’d been with Asami.

He couldn’t bring himself to say it before but his pouting hadn’t been just about dealing with his relatives but also about not getting to ring in the New Year with Asami. A lot had happened this year and while they were able to spend Christmas together, some part of him was hoping that from now on they’d never be apart on a major holiday (though he was still trying to decide which holidays this truly mattered for, for him). On top of that, when his mother had talked about bringing his “girlfriend” he felt himself again forced to think about the nature of his relationship with Asami and what of that he wanted to share with his family.

He had little doubt that the feelings he felt for Asami were love and that so long as they remained he had no desire to seek out another, meaning he would never be bringing home a girlfriend. While his parents could probably accept that he didn’t have a girlfriend, would they also accept that he instead had a “boyfriend”? He didn’t really like the term as it somehow just didn’t seem to fit. He tried to imagine walking hand in hand with Asami and introducing him as “This is my boyfriend Ryuichi” he shook his head, the mental image just too strange. Oddly, “husband” didn’t sound all that much better to him. “Lover” wasn’t quite right anymore and “soulmate” seemed a bit over the top.

Regardless of how he labeled their relationship, it was still one that would lead to gossip and on some level condemnation in his family. While he didn’t doubt his parents love for him (he had put them through a lot and still they hadn’t disowned him) he couldn’t necessarily say the same about his extended family. While he didn’t care all that much about them, his parents did and so he didn’t want to bring more of their scorn or gossip against his parents. For these couple of days all anyone needed to know was that he was living the bachelor life in Tokyo as a photographer. No girlfriend, no kids, no 9 to 5, but supporting himself and staying out of jail (for the most part).

He heard his station being announced as coming up and shimmied his way towards the door through what remained of the crowd and got off when the doors opened. It was a small station, just a blip on the map, with a platform and small enclosed seating area. He dropped his ticket in the basket and headed for the bus stop. While he probably could have gotten a ride from the station from his parents or someone else, he decided that the bus would be the least hassle. He waited the 20min or so it took to come, the station only seeing one an hour.

He boarded it and was slowly whisked away into the mountains. As it climbed further, making its way back and forth through the switch backs, he noticed a small accumulation of snow on the ground and clinging to the trees, coating everything in white that the mid-day sun now bounced off of, making the forest seem to sparkle. The city was where he felt the most at home, but he couldn’t deny the beauty and tranquility that a visit to the forest and mountains provided. The bus was empty all but for him and the driver, a sharp contrast to the packed trains and stations from before.

He pressed the stop request button as the top screen flashed to announce their approach to where he was headed. The driver wished him a “Happy New Year” as he paid and exited the bus. Any snow that had been on the pavement had all melted away and the parking lot was filled with cars, most likely belonging to his relatives, many of whom would have come up a few days early, or who would be spending the whole week.

He made his way to the entrance and walked into the reception area. The desk lady greeted him and then checked that his name and ID matched the guest list, before ushering him on to the dining area.

“Akihito!” His mother embraced him in a hug and then held him at arm’s length, looking him over.

“Have you been eating right, you’re so thin.” His mother proclaimed.

“Yes ma, I eat just fine” Aki replied, rolling his eyes at her constant belief, since he moved away from home, that he was starving or withering away without her cooking. 

“I’ve actually put on some muscle” he said, gently freeing himself from her grip and flexing his arm, remembering back to his days of manual labor at the temple earlier that year.

“Give me a sec to go ditch my coat and bag and I’ll be right back” Aki said, turning from her and making his way through the room and to the hallway on the other side that would lead to the sleeping areas. Boys left and girls right, same as always. He turned down the next hall and walked until he found the one that was labeled for “young men” or guys approximately 18 year olds to 30ish. He found an empty spot amongst the bags and suitcases already strewn about and dropped off his coat and backpack, taking his smaller camera bag out of it and slinging it over his shoulder.

He walked back to the main party area and joined his parents, sticking his legs under the kotatsu like table they were seated at along with some other relatives.

“So what have you been up to Aki?” his father asked, the attention now turning to Aki.

“Just the usual mixed bag of photography gigs” Aki replied. “Yourself?” wanting to turn the topic away from himself.

“Counting down to retirement and your mother keeps me busy around the house” his father took a drink from the beer can in front of him.

“More like YOU keep ME busy” his mother replied back “There’s always some new gidget or gadget that you’re fiddling with and then leave laying around” she chided. “Akihito, I sure hope you keep up your apartment better than your father” she added. “Since you never invite us over, I’m left to wonder if you live in a pigsty.”

“I pick up after myself just fine Ma. I’ve never invited you guys over because it’s not exactly an ideal place for having people over” Aki replied, deciding that wasn’t completely a lie as his prior apartments were really small and his current living arrangement wasn’t really one he wanted to bring guests into.

“Aki-ko!” a voice from behind him spoke and then sat down beside him, handing him a beer.

“Are you still calling me that Kaito?” Aki replied, grinning and popping open the can.

“Forever” Kaito grinned in return. “So what have you been up to all this time? You still in Tokyo?” he asked.

“Yep, photo-journalism and freelance gigs” Aki replied. “How about you?” he took a sip of the beer.

“Living that salaryman life over in Saitama and looking after Ma and Yuuto” Kaito replied, taking another swig from his can.

They continued to chat, the conversation moving about as more people came and went, his mother interjecting every so often for him to say “hi” or confirm what she has said about him to the people she was talking with.

“Your little delinquent finally got freed?” Aki heard the sharp “joking” but not really joking voice say to his mother. Aki could tell she was referring to him as he turned to see that Aunt Akari had joined them.

“Did my Kaito tell you he just got promoted to department lead?” She continued, turning the attention to her son.

“Uh, it’s not that big of a deal mom.” Kaito replied a little embarrassed.

“You worked hard for it so I’m not going to let it go unnoticed” she scolded.

“And if not in prison, what has kept you away all these years Akihito?” Aunt Akari turned her attention towards Aki.

Having to deal with people like you, he thought to himself. “Busy with work” Aki replied, downing as much of the can still in his hand as he could.

“And what kind of work do you do?” Aunt Akari asked, likely already knowing the answer from his mother.

“Freelance photography and photo-journalism” Aki said, finishing off the can.

“So you’re unemployed” she said.

“No, just irregular paychecks and hours, plenty of gigs though” he replied, not really wanting to argue with her but still too sober to just agree to whatever she said.

“Well that’s nice” she replied not so nicely and went back to talking quietly with his mother. 

His mother had quite a few siblings but for whatever reason Aunt Akari had decided that his mother was her “rival”, but to be honest she was super competitive with everyone. He figured she resented not being the oldest son nor daughter, a position his mother also did not hold, but she was slightly older than Aunt Akari. Aunt Akari was determined to be “the best” amongst her siblings though, which seemed to mean elevating herself and her children while putting down or slandering everyone else under the guise of light hearted “jokes” or “quips”.

“Your attention please” an attendant spoke near the doorway to the hallway. “The baths are now ready for those that are interested, and dinner will be served one hour from now. Please let us know if there is anything we can do or provide to make your stay more enjoyable.” She bowed and took her leave.

“Let’s go Aki-ko” Kaito spoke, standing and then pulling Aki up behind him and leading him to the hallway. The windowed wall of the hallway now looked out onto the inky blackness of the outdoors, the sun having had set. The small lanterns outside the doorways were now lit but the hallway itself was quite dark. He remembered back to when they were small and would hide behind the floor lanterns and jump out at people. He smirked to himself, letting Kaito lead him back to the room. They stripped down to all but their underwear and then loosely tied the provided robes about themselves, the room now packed with the other relatives around their ages.

They walked back to the main hallway and followed it further down to where the men’s onsen entrance was, passing by another room-lined hallway along the way. Normally those rooms would go unoccupied but were sometimes used by the older couples or people not affiliated with their family.

Once inside, they removed their robes and underwear and went to the shower area to clean up. Neither caring about “modesty” they forewent the hassle of wearing a towel and having to fold and balance it on their heads; showering and then going straight into the water of the indoor bath. This one was especially nice as you could access the outside bath without ever leaving the water, via a small passageway off to one side of the indoor bath.

The two sank into the water and were soon joined by many others. The adult conversations around them varied from “the weather”, to “politics”, to “the price of rice”, and “the faults of the younger generation”. The younger boys excitedly re-told and re-enacted scenes from Kamen Rider and Pokémon, their horseplay largely ignored unless they splashed the wrong person, who would then lecture them on etiquette. Aki played along with some of the kids, filling in for whatever character they needed even though he was somewhat oblivious as to who or what he was supposed to be.

Eventually, they moved outside to where more people their age seemed to have gathered, the air crisp and biting into any skin out of the water. Steam rose and hung over the area, making a hazy cloudy around everyone seated there. Despite the dim lighting he could still tell that some of the trees had snow clinging to them, bits of it turning to water and dripping down as the steam cloud moved about from people coming or going or as the wind softly blew.

A group had formed around Haruto, and Aki listened as he recounted and was remised about how every year since high school he had had at least one different girlfriend and how each relationship had failed or been doomed to failure by Grandma. Some playfully teased his plight while others offered up advice. Aki remembered having similar discussions when they were teenagers but the difference now was that some of them were actually married or had serious girlfriends.

“You’ll get where I’m coming from soon enough Kaito” Aki’s ears perked up as he heard someone else speaking to Kaito.

“Before you know it she’ll have you down on one knee” he continued. Aki didn’t realize Kaito had a serious girlfriend now. Of course he would though, they were in their mid 20’s after all and he had a stable job and good income.

“She’ll want to move in together though and I’m just not ready for that yet.” Kaito replied.

“Can’t live without your mommy?” someone else teased, now listening in as well.

“Not quite…” Kaito laughed and his voice trailed off.

It was just then that Aki realized someone had been sitting nearby him off to the other side, the water rippling as they moved. He turned to see who it was but could only make out that they had unusually light hair. They got up and left to go back inside. As far as he knew, he and his father were the only ones here with light hair, naturally light hair anyways, but this person was clearly younger.

Aki turned back to ask Kaito but noticed that he too was watching the person leave.

“Who was that?” Aki asked.

“Yuuto” Kaito replied slightly forlorn.

“Isn’t he still in high school?” Aki asked remembering that the two of them had a bit of an age gap between them and surprised that he had dyed hair if he was still in school.

The rest of the group seemed to gravitate back to the indoor bath or had gotten out and left.

“Yea, Mom’s livid, but he’ll “fix” it before school starts up again…After graduation who knows?” Kaito replied, already guessing at Aki’s question.

“I guess the last time I saw him he was like 11 or 12. He’s graduating high school this year?” Aki asked.

“Yep, well hopefully...In my mother’s words “he’s just in a rebellious stage” right now and “doing whatever he can to spite her”” Kaito ended with a forced laugh that gave way to a sigh. “The two of them fight constantly, which is why I haven’t moved out.”

“About his hair?” Aki inquired.

“That, and his grades, and his friends or lack thereof; his path after graduation is probably their biggest sticking point right now.” Kaito spoke. “He wants to be an artist but mom wants him to go to University and in her mind art school doesn’t count.” “She’s basically told him, that if he doesn’t pick a “proper career” by graduation then she’s kicking him out of the house and wants nothing more to do with him.”

“So she’ll disown him?” Aki asked.

“I guess…” Kaito trailed off “Or finally loose it” an uneasy laugh escaped him. “When he first dyed his hair like that, she tried to “fix it” by shoving his head into a bucket of black dye… I pulled them apart but I still wonder if she would have drowned him then.”

Aki looked closer at Kaito, whose face was no longer masked in a forced smile.

“Some nights he doesn’t come home, or doesn’t come home until really late, to avoid her going through his back pack and “disposing” of anything that isn’t related to his studies. I had to settle an argument at midnight over colored pens being useful for anything other than drawing.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be such a downer for New Year’s” Kaito built his mask back up. “Just forget I said anything.” “Now let’s go eat.”

They got out and quickly walked back inside and to the changing room. They dried off and put their underwear and robes back on, making small talk with some of the others that were still lingering about before dinner.

Back in the dining hall, the tables were now filled with boxes upon boxes of osechi. What remained of his grandmother’s generation all sat together at the head table and then everyone else sat in groups similar to their rooming. The clock struck the hour and his grandmother’s brother called for everyone’s attention. He gave thanks and offered up a toast, their glasses filled with shochu by the attending staff, and they all drank to the closing of this year and the coming of the new one a few hours from now.

The youngest in each area then unstacked the black and red lacquer boxes, spreading them out on the table for all those around them. Everyone dug in and resumed having lively conversations with one another. The attendants brought out more shochu, as well as bottles of beer and wine. Kaito ended up sitting further down the table and so Aki was now with a new group of relatives.

“Look Ryoma, it’s an old man just like you” One of the guys spoke holding up a shrimp and grinning.

“I’m only 32” Ryoma replied “I’m not THAT bent over yet” he continued.

“Your kids and your wife will have your back bent like that soon enough” another added while miming carrying a child on his back and saying “yes dear” submissively.

“Just eat it already and hope you get the chance to grow “old”” Ryoma replied.

Aki looked down at the shrimp that he held in his own chopsticks, a symbol of longevity as people thought it looked like an old man with a bent back. He wondered what his own “perverted old man” was up to right now and then brought it to his lips and bit its head off. He finished the rest off in a single bite and set its tail off to the side.

The conversation shifted elsewhere to jobs and hobbies as everyone continued to eat.

“Akihito you know that Ai-chan chick don’t you?” someone asked.

“huh?” Aki replied, not having been listening to that section of the table.

“I saw in a tabloid that you were dating that Ai-chan idol girl” he asked again.

“Oh! No, we weren’t dating. I was just the photographer for some stuff she was involved in and then the tabloids decided to make something out of nothing” Aki replied.

“You got to meet Ai-chan?!” a soft voice that was clearly trying to suppress excitement with the veil of indifference spoke from slightly further down.

“Yeah” Aki replied, turning to see that it was Yuuto who had spoken.

“H-How was she, er-r did you get to talk to her?” Yuuto asked with a bit of a stammer.

“She was nice, more down to earth than I expected compared to other celebrities.” Aki replied. “But her fan base is crazy, I couldn’t go home for like a month after those tabloid rumors started circulating.” He added, laughing now at the ridiculousness of what at the time had been a scary situation. That was also when he really started living with Asami, too. Yuuto turned his attention back to the food, exiting the conversation.

“Do you get to meet a lot of celebrities?” someone else asked.

“It depends how you define “celebrity” but I guess so?” “Mostly models and fashion designers for advertisements.” “Otherwise I don’t normally meet the people that I photograph for news stories” Aki decided to refer to his tabloid gigs as “news” for right now.

“You must be rolling in the gold then” another spoke, rolling up some sweet chestnuts onto his chopsticks and eating them.

“Not really, you’d think everything in Tokyo was made of gold as expensive as it all is there” Aki replied, picking up some for himself.

“Here’s to abundant riches for us all then” Ryoma spoke, picking up some sweet chestnuts as well.

It was actually one of Aki’s favorite dishes, its sweet taste and sticky texture made all the more pleasing by its rich golden color. As much of it as he ate as a kid you’d think he’d be rolling in riches by now, he chuckled to himself. But then again, he was now living in a pent house and going to fancy restaurants and wearing tailored suits. It wasn’t his money though, so it didn’t exactly count.

“Yo Keiji, you still in University?” someone asked.

“For a few more months” Keiji replied “Then I’ll have to sit for my certification exams.”

“Here, have some more datemaki then” the person offered.

“I have enough already, besides you could probably use more education and refinement than myself” Keiji took a playful stab at the speaker. “Give it to Yuuto, he’s graduating soon too.” Keiji continued.

Yuuto snapped back from zoning out at hearing his name, looking to see what was going on.

“He already has enough “culture” for us all.” the person spoke and then ate the datemaki himself.

Yuuto looked away and went back to eating his own datemaki, taking slow and tiny bites of the fluffy omelet roll and returning to his own world.

“Lay off the Kazunoko Ryoma, you already have 3 kids” someone spoke, referring to the pieces of yellow colored herring roe.

“Fertility and vitality go hand in hand” Ryoma countered, a wide grin spreading across his face. “Your girlfriend might appreciate it too, Keiji” he continued, making a jab back at him. “I imagine you’re still doing the books more than her.” He added. Everyone laughed at his joke, and watched as Keiji looked for a comeback but came up empty handed.

Aki continued eating his own Kazunoko, the firm sacks bursting from within as he pressed them against the roof of his mouth and then bit down on them with his teeth. There intended purpose was lost on him, as he’d probably never have children. He thought back to the time he had looked after Takato’s baby and how tiring that had been but he also remembered the way Asami had looked holding the baby out on the balcony; his strong hands wrapped about him, all crying having ceased. But no matter how fertile he was, he couldn’t give Asami a son nor daughter.

“-Akihito doesn’t need more of that” Aki came out of his thoughts having heard his name. “He’s already super tan” the person continued their sentence. Aki looked to see that they were referring to the Kuromame (black soy beans).

“I thought everyone stayed super pale downtown with all the buildings” someone else added.

“Uh, I did some remote location work in the mountains so I got a bit tan this year” Aki replied, looking down to see that his hands were still quite dark, though not as much as they had been. His light colored hair probably made for an even greater contrast. He ate some of the beans anyways.

“Do you travel a lot for work?” another asked.

“Sometimes, it just depends what clients want or are willing to pay for, but most of my work is in Tokyo proper.” Aki replied. Various people commented on how nice that was but saying they could never deal with the instability of it.

“Hey, are you guys staying up, or waking up, for the First Sunrise this year?” someone asked, holding up their Kamaboko (red and white fish paste cake slice) and then taking a bite.

“Probably not because I have no one to watch it with here” Keiji replied.

“Depends if my wife wants to get up or not” Ryoma answered.

“I’ll probably be passed out by that point” another said holding up their shochu glass and drinking it like a shot.

“That’s a couple’s thing so I’m not interested” another said.

“Akihito?” he asked.

“I’m with him, I’ll probably be passed out by then”, he held up his own glass and drank it dry. They refilled each other’s glasses and drank some more, dinner beginning to wind down. People began to move about and spread out, some making their way to the recreation rooms. Games of hanafuda and karuta were started, the food boxes consolidated and stacked out of the way. Some of the kids ran about, engaged in another game of make-believe.

Aki’s mother came over and insisted he join her and some others for a game of hanafuda, which he obliged. He downed some more beer during the game and once it finished, excused himself to go check out the rec rooms.

He was immediately “captured” by a band of pirates as he entered, a wrestling match ensuing with the 5 or six elementary schoolers that had surrounded him. He playfully tossed them about, until they mutinied from their captain and assigned him the title.

He was jumped from behind though by a small girl, her arms not long enough for the choke hold she was attempting.

“Kanna! You’re supposed to be the maid!” one of the little boys protested at her action.

“Well, I’ve captured your captain so I’m the captain now!” she proclaimed. 

Aki played along, though he could have easily shrugged her off. “Oh no! I’ve been captured, my whole fleet and crew are in your hands now.” He wallowed.

The others weren’t having it though “You always mess up our games Kanna.”

“Yeah, you never listen.”

“Just go watch Kohaku with your big sister and leave us alone.”

The band looked at each other, exchanged a knowing nod, and then ran off to somewhere else.

Kanna let go of Aki and slid off his back. “Why can’t I ever be the captain?” her lip quivered as her face couldn’t decide between anger or sorrow.

“You can be my captain” Aki replied.

Her face brightened. “But one person isn’t a crew” she replied.

“Luffy started out with only one crew member” Aki said.

“Ah! I have an idea but I need your help.” She turned and whispered into Aki’s ear and he listened carefully. She had concocted a rather amusing scheme, he thought to himself. He left her and went to find where the group had moved on to. As he left he noticed that Yuuto was sitting in the corner at a table that had been set up for coloring and crafts. He appeared to be hunched over and completely focused on drawing something.

Now in the hallway, he saw a lookout with their head poked out of the other rec room. Aki pretended not to notice but snuck his way past the dining room as he made his way to that rec room. He feigned worry as he approached the group that the lookout had now informed of his coming.

“Did Kanna ball her eyes out again?” their now captain asked.

“Captain Kanna has set sail by herself to unbury the treasure of the forbidden hallway” Aki replied, trying to be as dramatic as possible. “She says that no one else is brave enough or would dare go there but her-”

“Who’s she kidding, we’re all way braver than her” the captain interrupted.

“Yes, but are you brave enough to go alone?” Aki questioned “It’s said that the treasure won’t reveal itself to more than one person at a time” he paused for effect “but the way is guarded by the scariest of ghosts and monsters that moan and bang”.

“I’m not scared of no ghosts” The captain spoke, puffing out his chest.

“Me neither” “me neither” the rest replied.

The “forbidden hallway” was the one across from the reception area that lead to the owner’s and employee’s living quarters. Like the guest quarters hallways it was lit only by rectangular floor lanterns, which often were left off to discourage people from going that way. The children had all been expressly told not to go there. Of course Aki had played there as a child and been involved in many a challenge or dare that used that area.

“We’ll play rock paper scissors and the loser will go first with the winner being look out and to make sure they actually do it.” The captain explained to his crew. “The loser will turn on the lamp on the dresser at the end of the hall to prove that they made it and that Kanna was too much of a wuss to actually go down there.” 

“If you turn back you’re a chicken. If you scream or make any loud noises you lose. If the adults catch you, you lose” he continued laying down the rules. They agreed and then determined their order.

The first two left and the rest of the group sat about, saying how easy this would be. After a while the remaining boys got antsy, feeling that the first two should have returned by now but had not.

So the captain sent the next two to go and look, somehow the captain and 1st mate had conveniently ended up being last. Telling them he would personally beat anyone that chickened out if the other two had just happened to go off and play somewhere else.

Time passed and they too had not returned. Aki could tell that the two remaining boys were now a bit nervous. He smiled to himself, but kept a straight face.

“Come on” the captain said to his 1st mate “let’s go round up the lot of them” and the two of them took off.

Kaito poked his head into the room. “Hey Aki-ko, come play cards with us” he held up two bottles of beer and motioned for Aki to come back to the dining hall.

“Sure thing” Aki got up and joined him, letting the smile he had been hiding finally spread across his face.

“What’s so funny?” Kaito asked.

“Nothing. So what are we playing?” The two sat down with some others and the beers were opened and the cards dealt. Aki noticed from the open doorway on the other side as Kanna snuck past and went back to the first rec room. He mused to himself about what would happen first, them breaking out, her getting bored and going back for them, or some parent or worker finding or going looking for them. He drank some more and won the round.

Just then the band of boys burst into the room. “mom!” “mom!” their leader demanded his mother’s attention. 

“Go play” she chided him “this is the adult’s space.”

“But mom-“ he protested “Kanna’s being mean to us” he whined “she locked us in a cabinet in the forbidden hallway”.

His mother’s ears perked up at the mention of the hallway. “How many times have I told you to stay out of that hallway?!” She reprimanded “That space is off limits and not for your games!” She lectured. “Apologize!”

“But mom-“ he protested.

“Apologize for disobeying your mother and your elders right now” she reiterated “or I will be permanently holding on to all of your otoshidama.”

“Yes mom” he relented, not wanting to lose all the New Year’s money he’d received. He knelt and bowed before her. “I’m sorry.”

“The whole lot of you” she continued and they followed suit. She then led them back to the 2nd rec room and told them they were not to leave it until she came back.

Aki choked back a laugh as he continued to play cards with the guys. That Kanna was a clever one. In the dark she had one by one pulled them into a choke hold and shoved them into the heavy wood cabinets that lined the hallway. Each one not wanting to “lose” by making a noise or drawing attention could then do nothing but wait and fumble in the dark space trying to open the door. He guessed one of them had finally figured out how to open the door from the inside and then had freed the rest. Initially, she had wanted him to help her tie them up as they each came but he told her it wasn’t fair if he did and so she had settled on the cabinets instead. He’d still probably hear from someone’s parent before he left about instigating bad behavior in the children.

The 11:30 chime played and Kohaku ended. People finished up their games and returned to their rooms to change into different clothes and bundle up to go to the shrine that was about a 15min walk from the ryokan. Aki did the same, slinging his camera bag over his shoulder and meeting up with his parents to walk together.

Everyone made a somewhat solemn procession into the dark but star filled night, not wanting to disturb the tranquility of the evening. The temperature had dropped some more and each breath made a vapor cloud, the cold air at first stinging his lungs. As they approached the shrine he could see that the parking lot was filled with cars from other people in the village and that the entryway was lined with food and lottery stalls. He bought himself some candied strawberries and finished them off by the time they reached the line for the main shrine.

They waited for midnight to come and listened as the large bells tolled there and all throughout the mountain and valley around them, reverberating through the air. When it was their turn, the three of them went up together, Aki shaking the rope of the bell on their behalf, they threw their coins, clapped, bowed, and silently prayed. Aki asked that the spirits protect Kanna and Yuuto, help his mother and father worry less about him, and that he would be able to remain by Asami’s side and that the two of them would be protected from whatever they may have to face.

He silently repeated his prayers as they visited each of the smaller shrines on the grounds, letting his hopes and wishes be known to any deity that may be listening or able to offer assistance. Once they had finished the circuit, his parents commented on their age and how late it was and so made their way back to the ryokan, leaving him to do as he pleased.

He bought some candied orange slices and walked about the lantern lit area that was a bustle with people mingling, praying, and paying their respects. The priest stood upon his stage and shook his gohei about, blessing and purifying the people as they walked under it. 

He felt the sensation of being watched, but of course that would be the case with so many people who knew him milling about. He scanned the crowd anyways, slowly making his way to a less busy section further into the compound. It had been 6 or 7 years since he had come here. The forest around the shrines was still covered in a light blanket of snow that reflected the sliver of moonlight that remained before they reached a new moon.

Once in about 5th or 6th grade their band of cousins had come back here on a year with a new moon. They’d dared each other to go into the darkened forest as a proof of courage and bravery until someone’s parents figured out what they were up to and lectured them on acting respectfully while in the shrine grounds and not playing around there.

He felt like he was being watched again and so turned his attention away from the woods and back to the shrines and people. Then he found the eyes that had been watching him, the unmistakable golden orbs and slicked back hair, standing across the small square from him.

How? When? He thought to himself. But…Of course he would. His body wanted to move, to run to him, and embrace him. To kiss him and wish him a “Happy New Year”. There were too many people though. Too many people that knew him too. Then he had an idea.

Knowing he had Asami’s attention, he grinned and turned from him, walking around towards the back of the shrine by the woods where he had been standing. He waited and Asami soon joined him there. Aki then continued up an outcropping of rocks hidden by the snow that then became a more proper stairway. Aki didn’t need to turn back to know that Asami was following him. The noise from the main shrine became more of a din as they moved further up the mountainside, soon concealed behind a bamboo grove. Aki stopped at the small shrine there and placed a coin in the empty stone plate before it.

He turned back around, admiring the shadowy outline of the man that stood before him.

“Happy New Year” Aki whispered, wrapping his arms about him and kissing him.

Asami said nothing, returning his kiss and wrapping his arms about him. When Aki parted for more air, Asami whispered back “Happy New Year to you too” and squeezed his ass suddenly. Aki bit his lip to trap the noise that tried to escape him and glared at Asami.

“What are you doing here?” Aki asked, regaining his composure.

“You had the same wish as me did you not?” Asami replied, whispering into his ear.

“Yeah but-t” Aki stammered “What if my family…” “How am I supposed to…” his voice trailed off, Asami holding him tighter, his breath tickling against what of his neck wasn’t covered by his scarf.

“Now is now” Asami replied and nibbled at his ear.

“mhm” Aki felt himself becoming more relaxed, nuzzling his head into Asami’s shoulder. He regretted wearing gloves as he went to play with Asami’s hair and realized he couldn’t actually feel it.

Asami moved his mouth further down, pushing back Aki’s scarf and biting him lightly.

“nrg- don’t leave marks!” Aki hissed, pulling at Asami’s hair.

“I’ll be gentle Aki-ko” Asami chuckled, grabbing at Aki’s ass and pressing against him, but covering his mouth with his own to stifle him.

“Not you too” Aki complained when they parted lips, now panting. He could feel Asami moving his hand to under his coat.

“N-not here” Aki protested. He tried to think of a place they could go. Aki was staying in a shared room so that was out and it was far too cold out here to being doing it. Asami probably came by car, but the parking lot was packed and he couldn’t just up and leave all together.

“Shall I take you back to my room then?” Asami mused, still pushing up his jacket.

“You’re staying here?!” Aki quickly reminded himself to whisper.

“One hallway over 303” Asami replied.

Aki was both elated and perturbed. He’d get to ring the New Year in with a bang but would have to do so while avoiding suspicion from his relatives who were literally all around him.

“Okay then” he threw better judgment to the wind and agreed. “Give me a sec to cool down and then we should both leave separately” Aki continued, loosening his grip on him, not wanting to part but knowing that he must.

*crack*

A twig snapped nearby and they both went rigid and turned in the direction of the noise but were met with darkness. Aki reached down and picked up a small stone, chucking it into the forest. It was followed by a muffled yelp.

“Who’s there?” Aki demanded sternly but received no reply. He nodded at Asami and then with a curved sprint, guessed at the person’s location and came up from behind them, covering their mouth and nose, and holding on to them as they struggled but were little match for him.

Now in such close proximity he could see the light colored hair and feel the thin build.

“Yuuto?!” Aki asked quietly, letting go of his nose so he wouldn’t pass out. “What are you doing up here?”

Yuuto attempted to reply but couldn’t with Aki’s hand over his mouth. “Just don’t scream” Aki said, more kindly now, lifting his hand a short ways from his mouth, ready to silence him if need be.

“I could ask you the same thing!” Yuuto replied, his voice relatively quiet.

“I asked you first” Aki said, still holding onto him.

“Nothing” Yuuto replied. “What about YOU?” He asked accusingly.

Aki wasn’t sure how much or what Yuuto had seen or heard but clearly he knew something was up. What did he think was going on? Was he going to tell someone?

“Nothing” Aki replied as innocently as he could.

“Like hell, it’s nothing” Yuuto said angrily “You’re up here making out with some dude” he continued.

Aki said nothing, waiting to see if Yuuto would elaborate further.

“I-I…” Yuuto seemed to change his mind about what he wanted to say “Are you actually a call boy? Is the photography thing all a lie? Did Ai-chan hire you too?” The questions rapidly tumbled from his mouth.

“No…It’s not like that” Aki spoke slowly and deliberately. “I am a photographer, that is my job, and I’ve never slept with Ai-chan or been anything more than a photographer to her” he set the record straight.

“Then why are you sneaking around with some guy?” Yuuto asked.

“This is one of my clients that I happened to run into here and so I wanted to show him a place from one of my childhood stories that I had told” Aki spoke.

“You were awful close to just be telling a story” Yuuto didn’t seem to buy Aki’s explanation.

“Then let me ask you again, why were you following me?” Aki asked, moving his hand completely away and turning Yuuto to face him.

“I…I uh, ummmm” Yuuto struggled to speak. “You…you’re the only person I know who’s made a career of art…or well the only person I thought had made a career of art…”

Aki could see and feel his disappointment.

“My mother doesn’t think art is a career and she says I can’t survive as an artist” Yuuto continued “But my brother said Aki-ko was doing just fine as a photographer in Tokyo, so I thought…so I thought I could be just fine too” Yuuto paused “But of course you couldn’t survive on photography alone, “art doesn’t pay” so that’s why you’re a call boy”.

Aki let the silence linger, feeling like he’d just crushed Yuuto’s dreams.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone” Yuuto added “I am glad that you came for a change, I have always thought you were cool”. He forced a smile.

“You’re wrong” Aki finally spoke “Art can pay” he said matter-of-factly “It’s maybe more difficult than other “careers” but I’ve supported myself on photography for a while now.” “At first I did have to work at some convenience stores and delivery companies to make ends meet, but eventually I could afford to live on photography alone.”

“Then why…?” Something clicked in Yuuto’s head “ohhh…”

Aki guessed at the realization he’d just come to.

“So you’re not a call boy?” Yuuto asked.

“No, I’m not a call boy” Aki replied, shaking his head.

“So if you’re not a call boy… and you were just kissing him… then is he your boyfriend?” Yuuto asked.

Asami remained by the small shrine shrouded in shadows but within earshot of their conversation.

“Uh…well…it’s complicated but…yes?” Aki replied, still not liking the term “boyfriend” to refer to Asami.

“I’m…I’m sorry for interrupting.” Yuuto looked down. “I-I won’t bother you anymore” “And I won’t say anything either!” he quickly added again “I don’t talk much anyways”.

Aki let out a sigh “It’s fine, I should have waited until I got back to Tokyo.”

“N-No!” Yuuto shook his head “New Year’s is meant to be spent with the people you love and so…and so if he is a person that you love than…than you should be spending time with him too!”

“Well aren’t we the romantic” Asami chuckled.

Aki looked past Yuuto and towards Asami.

“Maybe you could learn something from your cousin” Asami continued, directing his words towards Aki.

“It took YOU long enough to say what you wanted to, too” Aki quipped back.

“Not all communication is verbal” Asami spoke seductively.

A giggle escaped Yuuto. “S-sorry, sorry”

They both turned their attention towards him.

“Uh…can I leave now? This is awkward, and I’m getting cold” Yuuto asked.

Aki turned his attention to Asami “You leave first and I’ll wait a few minutes and then leave with my cousin” Aki instructed.

Asami nodded in acknowledgement and then walked past the two, making his way back down the hill.

Aki stood up and pulled Yuuto up. “If art is what you love, then do that” Aki spoke “Your mother and others might not agree with you but they can’t live your life for you.”

“Thanks” Yuuto replied and they made their way back down.

“Hey Aki-ko” they ran into Kaito as they came back to the rear square.

“Yuuto, I’ve been looking for you” Kaito continued.

“Oh, Aki-ko was just showing me some place from when you guys were kids” Yuuto responded.

“Ah, you took him on a test of courage” Kaito turned his attention to Aki. “Did he chicken out?”

“Nope” Aki replied “but let’s head back now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to spend New Year’s with one of my coworkers (in Japan) a few years back, so much of the food and shrine atmosphere I pulled from my experiences with them and their family.
> 
> I don’t really like most osechi dishes (I’m not fond of room temperature savory foods), but tai (sea bream) is amazing and the best fish I’ve had yet. The food and boxes were really pretty though and I enjoyed getting to learn how to make/prepare some of the dishes.
> 
> The shrine I went to with them was very busy and noisy and had an altogether very different atmosphere from what I was used to during my regular shrine visits. I made sure to have plenty of 5 yen coins and we did a lot of clapping and praying.
> 
> I love mysterious looking pathways or stairwells so I’ll often follow them when I come across them. The one I created here was based off of ones I stumbled across in Nagasaki and Kagoshima. It’s always fun to find little shrines or other statues at the end of them and makes me feel like I’m in Spirited Away.
> 
> When I attended summer camp as a kid, we’d often sneak out and have “tests of courage” or some kind of dare that would involve going somewhere we weren’t supposed to be (like the woods at night or the dining hall after it had closed). We’d hide out behind trees and then jump out and scare people or throw pebbles at each other’s tents and make animal noises.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki goes to Asami’s room to finish what they started on the mountain and welcome in the New Year with a bang.

Aki, Kaito, and Yuuto walked back together to the ryokan, where almost everyone else had gone to bed or passed out. They found their stuff along the edge and switched back into robes and underwear. The floor was now covered in a hodge-podge of futons, people laid out every which way. They each took up a spot near the edge and went to bed.

Aki laid there forcing himself to stay awake, while he listened for Kaito’s and Yuuto’s breathing to sound like they were sleeping. He then quietly shimmied out from under the covers and made his way to the door. He slid it open just enough for him to fit through and stepped out, closing it behind him.

He first stopped at one of the communal bathrooms to relieve himself and to confirm that no one else was up and about at this hour. He then made his way to the direction of the onsen, turning at the second hallway. He stopped in front of the door marked “303”, wondering if he should knock or just enter. Part of him was concerned that he’d have somehow confused the numbers and end up wandering into someone else’s room. He heard a board creak from the direction of the dining area and so opted to slide open the door and enter before anyone saw him down here.

Being a private room, the first area was for shoes and staff to wait, past that door would then be a sitting/serving area, and beyond that would be a sleeping area. Aki slid back the second door and entered, closing it behind him. The room was lit in a soft glow from floor lamps in the corners and a candle on the table in the center. Around it were small red and black dishes and a bottle of shochu. The far door was already slid back but was cast in shadows and appeared dark.

“Asami?” he called softly but received no response.

He moved further into the room, making his way towards the sleeping area. He paused by the doorway, squinting to try to make out if someone was there.

“Asami?” he called softly again, squinting but the light from the sitting area wouldn’t let his eyes adjust to darkened room. He moved further in, clearing the threshold. The door slide shut and familiar hands wrapped about his waist and covered his mouth, guiding him to the floor.

Aki gradually bit into the inside of his finger until he uncovered his mouth, still embraced in a cuddle at his waist. Aki snuggled into him, his back against Asami’s chest, separated only by the light robe that Aki wore.

“Were you hiding here waiting for me this whole time?” Aki asked.

Asami moved his lips along Aki’s neck, following it to its base.

“nrgh-no marks!” Aki reminded, breaking free of Asami’s bite. “I’m still expected to use the onsen at least once more with my family” Aki continued, Asami coaxing him out of his protective shrug.

“mhm” Asami mumbled, the hand that was previously covering Aki’s mouth moving to slide under his robe and down his chest. Asami played with his nipple, teasing it until it was hard. His other hand held onto Aki’s pelvis, moving with the hips that were now grinding against him.

Aki moaned softly, trying to keep his voice down.

Asami shifted so that he was over Aki, Aki’s back now to the floor. Aki laid there, knowing the way his arms were stretched loosely and his knee was turned would drive Asami absolutely crazy even in the dim light that their eyes had now adjusted to.

Asami reached down and caressed Aki’s face, resting on his neck and feeling his pulse, and then moving to his shoulder, pushing the robe off from there.

Aki lifted his knee further up and then brought it down along the inside of Asami’s thigh, his foot touching the back of Asami’s other leg as he went. Asami sat back trapping Aki’s legs between his and pinning them to the floor. Asami turned his attention to undoing the cloth belt about Aki’s waist. He pulled it from under Aki and set it aside.

Using both hands, Asami then pushed the robe open at the top, slowly running his hands over Aki’s chest, then ribs, then stomach, until he came to a stop at his hips, his fingers massaging the skin there. Aki’s heart beat ever faster, his breathing quicker and shallower.

“A-A-Asami” Aki spoke “F-Finish undressing me” his lips quivered “I’ll ne—ed to wear them again in the-the morning” Asami continued to play with him as he spoke.

Asami needed no invitation to do what he was already planning. He placed a hand behind Aki’s neck and lifted him to a sitting position. Aki shrugged his shoulders until the garment slid down and off of his arms.

Asami then leaned back, pulling Aki with him until Aki was kneeling over him, Aki’s head resting against Asami’s shoulder and Aki’s hands on his chest. Asami let go of his neck and followed along his spine until he came to the band of his underwear. He brought his other hand up to meet the first one, and plunged both of them under it, pushing it off and down Aki’s thighs.

Aki moaned, digging his face further into Asami’s shoulder to quiet himself. Asami lifted him and finished removing them, tossing them off to the side. Now nothing separated the two of them and only the futon remained below them.

Aki heard the sound of a pump bottle and then felt as the warm gel was placed at his entrance. He gripped harder onto Asami’s shoulders, biting his lip and pressing his face against his chest. Asami massaged his ass some more and then pressed a finger into him, another following soon after it. A squeak of a moan escaped him.

“hh…hh…A…Asami?” Aki spoke lifting his head “I-I-I can’t be quiet” he shook his head then rested his forehead on Asami’s shoulder, letting the waves pass over him for a moment as Asami moved further inside him. “I-I need-“ he cut himself off again, Asami’s progression unrelenting. “gag me with something” he blurted out, biting into his own hand to muffle the sound as Asami brushed against his prostate, his nails digging into Asami’s skin.

Asami lifted his head to whisper into Aki’s ear “I didn’t bring any toys” he moved his fingers about, spreading the gel and stretching him wider, amused at Aki’s struggle to keep his voice down.

“Then-Then-“ Aki felt his brain slowly becoming mush “do me from behind…so I can…can shove my face…in a pillow” Aki pleaded, realizing he was probably leaving a mark on his own hand at this point.

“But then I wouldn’t be able to see your pretty face” Asami teased, moving a third finger into him.

“Asami!” Aki spoke forcefully.

“Fine” Asami swiftly rearranged them so that Aki was on his knees with his head shoved into a pillow.

“Better?” Asami asked, Aki’s head moved up and down on the pillow, his forearms braced against the ground. “Don’t suffocate or pass out me like this” Asami continued, trading the fingers for his cock. He pressed into him, giving him time to adjust. Aki’s body spasmed beneath him, relaxing and contracting about him.

Asami brought his hand to attend to Aki’s dick that hung erect. He squeezed gently running his fingers along it. Muffled noises came from the pillow and Aki’s hands dug into the sheets of the futon.

Asami leaned over him, pushing further in, and bringing his mouth to Aki’s ear. “I wish I could hear you right now. The relative silence is so strange” Asami teased him.

Aki wanted to tell the bastard that it was his fault for deciding to fuck him at a place with thin walls where he was surrounded by his relatives. Asami pushed the final length into him and stopped. Aki rolled his hips, Asami’s cock throbbing inside of him, his own twitching in Asami’s grip.

Asami began to slide back out, his thumb teasing the slit of Aki’s, his grip tightening about it. He moved his hand in time with his thrusts, the timing making Aki feel like he was somehow fucking himself. He moaned and drooled into the pillow. Asami’s grip became tighter and his pulls more forceful as he fucked him harder and faster, his cock moving in and out of him.

Aki couldn’t take it anymore and shot his load, his legs quivering to keep him up, his body shaking. Asami let go and moved both hands to his hips to keep him up, not finished thrusting him yet. Aki turned his head to gasp for air and then turned back to moan into the pillow, all of Asami’s attention now focused on his prostate.

Asami grunted, releasing his load into him. He rested his forehead on Aki’s back, riding out his own euphoria, noticeable only by his changed breathing. Aki turned his head, mumbling inaudibly. Asami braced his arm next to Aki and stroked his hair, still using the other to hold his hips up.

He grunted, reluctantly removing himself from Aki, who whined in protest as well. Asami lowered him back to the ground and then laid beside him, pulling him in close. Aki turned and buried his face and hands into Asami’s chest. Asami stroked his hair, knowing he’d fall asleep soon.

“mhm Asami?” Aki mumbled

“hm?” Asami replied

“What way is this?” Aki asked.

“huh?” Asami questioned.

“I want to see the first sunrise with you” Aki continued. “Is this East?” he mumbled, moving his head as if to gesture to the windows that made up the non-entrance wall of the room.

Before Asami could reply, he’d fallen asleep, his breathing deep and slow and his heartbeat steady against him. “Should I wake you if it is?” Asami whispered, kissing the top of Aki’s head.

He reached for his watch and saw that sunrise was in under an hour. He set it back down. He searched his mental map for the layout of the building and this room in relation to the mountain, as he knew the mountain’s orientation to the sun. The window wouldn’t be exactly East but fairly close. Whether or not he could actually wake Aki up was another story all together though. He smiled, stroking Aki and enjoying the moment.

This was a side of Aki that most everyone here knew nothing about, a side that was his alone. He couldn’t help to think though that the people here knew an Aki he knew so little about. Had stories and memories of him as a kid, and watched him grow up year to year. He wanted to hear his stories too. To know why his cousin called him “Aki-ko” or how he’d come across the little shrine on the hill. Had he always been so defiant and strong willed? He already knew his employment history and the numerous apartments he had occupied, that was easy enough to come by, but what lead him to each of those places? What was his life like then?

Sure, he’d had his own struggles. But he’d never known a time when he didn’t have a place to stay or food to eat. The exception being after they were in that helicopter crash, but that didn’t really count. Aki had though. There were points where he couch surfed and apparently times when he hardly ate. In encouraging his cousin he’d also laid out the barriers that stood before him, the barriers that Aki had overcome. He loved Aki for his independence; even if it was something that had kept them apart at first. Now though, he felt it only made them stronger, it gave Aki the confidence to stand beside him because he knew that he could stand alone too. He subconsciously held him tighter, not wanting to think of being apart from him.

“Aki…Akihito…Aki-ko” Asami shook him gently to wake him

“hmmrmm” Aki mumbled back

“You told me to wake you up, so you better get up” Asami continued, sitting up and pulling on a robe.

He let go of Aki and stood up to open the blinds, the stars were almost all but gone. Aki rolled over, rubbing at his eyes. He wrapped the blanket around him like a shawl and sat up. Asami sat back down beside him, wrapping his arm about his shoulder and then pulling him into his lap.

“Hey!” Aki protested.

“Shhh, it’s still early” Asami chided, holding onto his bundled form.

Gradually light spread across the land, the horizon becoming brighter and the black and gray of night giving way to the yellow, white, and blue of day.

“I guess it is pretty romantic” Aki turned and kissed him, then went back to looking out the window.

Asami’s hands wandered to Aki’s lap, digging through the blankets. 

“Not again” Aki replied meeting Asami’s hands with his own. “I need to go back soon.”

Asami kissed him instead.

When they’d finished, Aki wiggled out of his grasp, and set about retrieving his clothes. He made his way to the bathroom in the room and cleaned himself out. There was no shower, so he wiped himself down with a washcloth and then put his clothes back on. He’d left a red ring on his hand, but the teeth marks weren’t too obvious, so if asked he was sure that he could play it off.

He walked back out. “I guess I’ll see you back at home then?” Aki said, not sure what one says before leaving under these circumstances.

Asami nodded.

Aki opened the first door and closed it behind him. On the door to the hallway he then looked through the peep hole, trying to look and listen carefully to see if anyone was around. Breakfast wouldn’t be for another hour, so he figured he’d try to sneak back to the sleeping room, hopefully most people thinking he’d been there all night.

Seeing no one, he quietly opened and shut the door, making his way past the other rooms and to the main hallway. All clear. He turned down his hallway and carefully opened the door, peaking around. He saw no sign of movement so he closed the door and crawled back into bed, quickly falling asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine that since most of their lovemaking is in more private places they normally don’t have to show any restraint with regard to noise, so I thought this would make for an interesting dilemma.
> 
> I did get to see the first sunrise, with my coworker’s family, as they timed their shrine visit with that as opposed to midnight. As a side note, if you’re ever in Japan at midnight on New Year’s Eve the entire country reverberates with the sound of bells, as every shrine/temple rings their bells 108 times. It’s really cool and moving.
> 
> This year, I’ll be doing some New Year’s Shrine visiting with friends, but we probably won’t stay up for the first sunrise of 2020.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki receives a surprise at breakfast and has another bath with his relatives. He talks with his grandmother, and his cousin receives an unexpected gift.

“Up and at ‘em boys” The door flung open and the lights were switched on. A collective groan echoed through the room, as few wanted to get up yet. After a while they pulled themselves from their futons and made their way to the dining hall for breakfast. The people who had stayed up or got up for first sunrise were already gathered there, waiting for everyone else.

Aki took his place at the table, a slightly different group yet again. They were served bowls of soba noodles and plates of tai (sea bream), along with turnips cut to look like chrysanthemums; foods of celebration and longevity. He munched on some grilled tai, thankful they had removed the bones for them this time, and slurped up the noodles. Tai was one of the best fish no matter how it was prepared. They chatted a bit but everyone was more tired today than the day before.

Yuuto had ended up near him once again, and for the most part seemed to be trying to ignore him. Aki figured he’d leave him be, to eat in relative solitude. 

However, when Aki looked across the room, he noticed a face he wasn’t expecting. There at the end of the 30+ men’s table, nearest the elderly matriarchs and patriarchs table, sat Asami chatting with his grandmother. What the hell, he thought as he accidently let the noodles slide through his chopsticks and back into the bowl. Luckily most people seemed not to notice Aki’s sudden change in demeanor, but Yuuto turned and followed Aki’s gaze. Yuuto’s hand shook and so he set his chopsticks down, forcing himself not to stare and instead focus on his food.

“Earth to Akihito” one of the guys across from him said.

“Oh, sorry, still a little hung over” Aki replied making up a quick excuse.

“Are you staying or leaving today?” the guy re-asked the question he had presumably asked before.

“I’m headed back today” Aki replied.

“Okay, so that only leaves 4 of us for poker tonight” he spoke to the group at large; Aki realizing that they were trying to plan the evening’s activities.

Aki tried not to stare at Asami and went back to eating breakfast. Seriously though, what was he doing here? At least he was in a robe and not a full on suit but still Aki felt that Asami naturally drew attention. What was he up to?

“The baths are now ready for those who would like to use them” an attendant addressed the room “We have added yuzu and banpeiyu fruits in honor of the New Year.” “Please let us know if there is anything we can do or provide to make your stay more enjoyable” She bowed and left the room.

“Let’s go” Aki said motioning to the people around him to follow. They agreed and they all made their way to the onsen. Aki took a shower space on the end and tried to discreetly finish cleaning himself out, the small divider/splash wall providing little privacy. He scrubbed down the rest of his body and washed his hair and then got into the bath, joining Kaito again.

“Thanks man” Kaito said to Aki out of the blue.

“huh?” Aki asked

“Whatever you did or said to my brother last night, he looks so much happier than I’ve seen in a long time” Kaito spoke softly, not wanting Yuuto or the others who were getting ready to come in to hear.

“Aw it was nothing” Aki replied, remembering back to the strange sequence of events. 

The smaller kids jumped in, pushing around the fruits that had been put in the bath and playing games with them. They noticed Aki sitting there.

The captain from before approached him. “Did you know what Kanna was up to before?” He asked accusingly.

“Proving she could be a captain?” Aki replied, knowing it wasn’t the answer he was looking for.

“But she’s a girl!” he whined in response.

“Yes, and you’re a boy?” Aki replied, acting confused.

“So she can’t be captain!” he said matter-of-factly.

“I don’t see why not, she’s just as brave and strong as the rest of you” Aki replied “or did you crawl into the cabinets yourself?”

The boy look embarrassed “No!” he turned away and went back to playing with his friends.

Aki and Kaito made their way to the outdoor bath, where the younger guys had gathered again. Steam still hung heavily over the water but with the sunlight one could now better see through and around it. They chatted and let moments of silence linger, taking in the crisp air and warm water.

Some of the older men passed through as well and joined them, offering their advice on what the youth of today were lacking and the troubles of getting old. The guys listened and nodded, no one wanting to argue against them on the matter.

Then through the haze, came the familiar face again, joining the older men. Aki froze, wanting to sink into the onsen and disappear.

“Now here boys is an outstanding gentleman” one of the men said speaking of Asami. “A real estate investor from up in Tokyo.” “So hardworking that he’s even scouting out places over the holidays.”

“You’re too kind” Asami spoke formally, as business like as ever. “I’m sorry to have intruded on your family gathering while conducting my business.”

“Nonsense, you make a great role model for these young gents” Another older man spoke.

“See, here’s someone who knows how to treat people” the first older man spoke again.

If only they knew, Aki thought, trying to sink lower in the bath. He knew how to “treat people” to get what he wanted and some of that “treatment” wasn’t so nice. Should he acknowledge knowing him or pretend like they’d never met before? He couldn’t keep staring at Asami like this for much longer or he’d probably get a hard on. His defined muscles, and slick hair, and how the steam just barely obscured him. No. No. No. Stop thinking about it. Aki screamed at himself, hoping he wasn’t blushing too visibly.

“I think I’m dehydrated, so I’m going to go change and drink some water” Aki spoke, excusing himself from the group and getting out of the bath, dealing with the biting cold, so that he wouldn’t have to walk past Asami in the water to get to the passageway entrance.

“Okay” “See you man” See you later” they said in reply, going back to chatting with one another.

Aki rinsed off and dried off, trying to calm himself down. He turned and found Yuuto standing next to him, also drying off and dressing. 

“That’s him right?” Yuuto asked.

“Yes” Aki said briskly running his towel over his head in frustration and tying up his robe.

“-?” 

“No more questions” Aki abruptly cut Yuuto off and left the onsen area.

“Wait” Yuuto spoke softly.

“I want to give you something back at the room” Yuuto continued, assuming that was where Aki was headed next.

“Give me something?” Aki asked confused.

“My mom will just destroy them if she finds them, so I want you to have them” Yuuto said.

Back in the room he dug into his bag and pulled out a small pile of origami paper. On the back of each was a drawing, mostly portraits of their relatives, including Aki himself. The details were impeccable, the style almost like that of a black and white photograph but with a softer touch making the people seem even warmer and brighter than a photograph normally would.

“Yuuto…these are really good” Aki said sincerely “Like really really good” he continued. “If you like doing this then never stop, because I think other people will appreciate this too” Aki added.

“Thanks” Yuuto looked taken aback and was at a loss for words, remembering only his most basic manners.

Aki carefully put the drawings in his bag and then changed into actual clothes, making his way to the dining hall with Yuuto following soon after. Aki sat with his parents who had both finished already and chatted a bit. His mother than insisted he go pay his respects to his grandmother before leaving.

She sat stoically by herself at the head table once more, watching the smaller gatherings taking place before her.

“Hi, Grandma” Aki spoke, kneeling and then bowing before her. She indicated he could sit in a relaxed way and so he did.

“I approve” she spoke, looking Aki dead in the eyes.

He returned a confused stare.

“I don’t know what circumstances surround the matter” she continued “but the feelings are true.”

Aki said nothing, knowing he couldn’t hide much of anything from her when it came to matters of the heart.

“The ordinary path has never been yours to follow” she spoke again “But whatever path you choose, I will love you all the same, now and forever, and I feel that he will do the same.”

Aki felt like a weight was being lifted off of him but also that he was incredibly vulnerable in that moment.

“In the future, when you’re ready, you may introduce him as you’d like” she cupped the side of his face in her hand. “You and he will always be welcome here, so long as I’m here.” She let go of him.

Aki sat staring at her, not knowing what to say.

“You may go now” She said, motioning that he was free to leave.

He knelt and bowed again “Thank you, Grandma” and then walked back to where his parents were.

“What did grandma have to say?” his mother asked.

“Oh just the usual, stay out of trouble, work hard, etc.” Aki replied vaguely. He could tell his mother didn’t full believe him but she had nothing further to ask on the matter.

He munched and slurped on some ozoni (red bean soup with mochi) that had been brought out, as well as the grilled mochi that was now sitting around. 

“I’ll probably head out soon” he said to his parents. Almost everyone had returned from the baths now and were either eating as well or preparing to leave.

Just then, he heard Aunt Akari raising her voice across the room again. He turned to see her lecturing Yuuto, demanding he hand something over to her, which he was refusing to do. Kaito was on the other side of the room, having started up another poker game with the guys. He looked like he was trying to decide whether to intervene or not. Much of the room went back to what they were doing, uninterested in the two of them.

Then from the hallway he saw Asami enter.

“Yuuto, stop your useless scribbling already” Aunt Akari continued speaking harshly towards Yuuto “Scribble, scribble, scribble, that’s all you do. When are you going to pick a university already!?”

“I couldn’t agree more madam” Asami interjected into the conversation.

“Pardon my intrusion, but I do say your son has a gift for the arts” Asami spoke, somehow agreeing with Aunt Akari while also supporting Yuuto. “Can he not decide between Tohoku University and Tokyo University of the Arts?” Asami continued “Or perhaps The University of Tsukuba?” “I’m sure he could gain admission to any of their fine arts programs.”

Aunt Akari stood with her mouth a gape, for once at a loss for words “no that’s not…”

“Ah, if money is the problem my firm has a charity program that awards scholarships to promising youth. I’m sure your son would qualify on his talents alone” Asami further locked her in, everyone now aware that this unrelated third party felt that her son’s desire to pursue the arts was not only valid but was something that he was well suited to.

Asami slipped a business card to both Aunt Akari and Yuuto. “Please don’t hesitate to contact me about this matter in the future”. He then turned around and walked back to the hallway and presumably to his room.

Yuuto turned and looked at Aki inquisitively, but Aki just shook his head and shrugged in return, having been just as surprised as him by Asami’s actions. Aunt Akari was so flustered that she left the room as well.

“Well, I’ll be going soon then” Aki said, standing up and leaving to go to the room to pick up his things. As he passed by the rec room he saw Kanna and the captain engaged in an arm wrestling match. She slammed his hand down and smiled.

“Again!” he protested “You’re cheating!”

“How can I cheat at arm wrestling?” she asked “But I’ll gladly beat you all day” she put her hand up ready to go again.

Aki chuckled, continuing on his way. He got his stuff and then hugged his parents goodbye, walking out to the bus stop to wait. A familiar black car with tinted windows pulled up and the back window rolled down.

“Can I offer you a ride stranger?” Asami asked.

“I guess if you’re going my way.” Aki replied, opening the door and sliding in. Asami rolled the window back up and they pulled out of the ryokan, winding their way back down the mountain and taking full advantage of the long car ride home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*A Few Months Later*

“Akihito, a package arrived at one of my offices for you from your cousin.” Asami spoke, handing Aki a manila envelope.

Aki opened it and pulled out a letter, reading it to himself.

“Dear Aki-ko,  
No one knows where you live so I used the address from your “friend’s” business card. I’ve started attending Tokyo University of the Arts and so I am living in the city now. Mom’s helping pay for it for the time being (she still can’t believe someone would think SHE was in need of charity☺). Kaito’s moved out and moved in with his girlfriend, you’ll probably meet her next year (I hope you come next year by the way). One of our first assignments was anatomy related, but the models weren’t very interesting, so I decided to apply the new techniques to my memories of you guys.  
Thanks, Yuuto”

Aki shook the envelope, sliding out the other piece of paper contained within it. It was a colored drawing of him and Asami in the onsen together with a sunrise behind them. Every detail seemed perfectly rendered, he’d even drawn a bit under the water.

Aki felt his face blush looking at it as Asami looked over his shoulder.

“Your cousin really is a talented artist” Asami commented “and apparently he has near photographic memory too.”

“Yeah…something tells me we’re going to end up being “muses” for future projects as well…” Aki replied, sliding it back into the envelope.

“You’re not going to put it on the fridge?” Asami asked.

“Why would I put a naked drawing of us on the fridge?” Aki asked.

“Isn’t that where people put their kids’ drawings?” Asami replied.

“How is this in any way a “kid’s drawing”?” Aki asked.

“Kid, cousin, close enough, he worked hard so you should hang it up” Asami replied.

“Fine, but you’re the one who will have to answer any of your “guests” questions about it” Aki warned.

“That’s fine” Asami replied, having since poured a glass of whiskey and taken off his suit jacket.

“I hope to spend New Year’s with your family again next year” Asami smirked.

“We’ll see” Aki replied, stealing a sip from Asami’s drink and going to the kitchen. “We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wrap up or bring closure to as many of the plot points that I’d thrown out there as I could. I went back and forth on whether or not to have Aki’s family meet Asami and whether Aki and Asami would acknowledge knowing one another or not in front of Aki’s family, and settled on the “compromise” presented here.
> 
> In the winter, it’s common for onsens to add whole citrus fruits to the bath. You’re probably not supposed to play with them, but we always enjoy pushing them around or hoarding them in one area. I also love the contrast of hot water and cold air for going to outdoor onsen. I got to stay at a ryokan with an outdoor onsen that was in the mountains, and it started snowing while I was using it. It was an absolutely amazing experience and I loved watching the steam rise and looking out over the landscape.
> 
> Also, I just realized this is now the 10th Fic that I've written in this fandom!  
> I can't wait to see where the cannon goes, but regardless I'll probably be writing more Finder Fics in the future.  
> For those of you who have read my others, which has been your favorite so far and were there any that you would have liked to see a sequel or another chapter for?


End file.
